Angel With a Shotgun
by Fantastic 4
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a seventeen year old angel... Had come across death through her passion for the stars with no regrets... Natsu is an orphan who lives life to the fullest, never thinking of death. Lucy is assigned to Natsu to guide him and, just like all cliche angel/human stories, she fell in love with him. And she vowed to protect him with her very soul. (Written by PippElulu)


**Angel with a Shotgun**

Death is a painful thing, take it from me. I've been caught up in flight and serving Heaven for who knows how long. But that was a rather dreary introduction for someone who LOVES Heaven! Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am an angel…. Sheesh, that didn't sound as cool as I thought it would…. Anyhow, I was brought into heaven at the age of seventeen. How? Well I fell from the sky… Literally…

People may describe my death as pathetic and self-loathing, but I think of it as… Fate… I felt it as something that should have happened… And it did… It was simple enough; I was looking out the hatch of my father's private jet at midnight. It was beautiful up in the air at midnight. The sky was dark velvet blue and the stars shimmered with no clouds or city lights to diminish their beauty. And, I reached towards them, felt a connection towards them. It felt as if I was in a trance. But, I wasn't an angel then… I couldn't fly…. I had no wings… So I fell…. I plummeted from 10, 000 feet in the air to my death.

And then, I remember looking at myself, sprawled out on the ground, eyes closed, bones fractured and blood trailing down my body. People were surrounding me, calling ambulances, screaming in fear… But there was no point… My spirit had left the physical body that bound me to the beautiful planet known as Earth… And I was ready to leave.

And so here I am, flying around the clouds at ten thousand miles per hour and screaming at the top of my lungs in unmistakable joy and happiness. I'm guessing you want to know what I looked like… That can be arranged! I have golden blonde hair that would have no doubt turned brown if I was still alive, chocolate brown eyes which I take much pride in, and pretty acceptable breasts if I do say so myself.

I'm wearing a white gown and I have pure white wings… Hopefully no one saw that I was flying this fast, last time I did I went into the future and saw Levy making out with some guy with spiky black hair… Still gotta ask her about that…

Oh, who's Levy? Well Levy is-

"LU-CHAN!"

I screamed as I was bombarded in a hug by a girl with shoulder-length, sacred blue hair and deep brown eyes. Levy whined and got off me, took a deep breath then screamed, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FLYING THAT FAST!? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FLYING THAT FAST! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME!?"

"Uh… I like high speeds, I know that…. No?"

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" suddenly Levy smiled, "Oh by the way Mira wants to see you ^_^ She says she needs help with catering and fending off fanboys… They're trying to get to Wendy and Mira's having a hard time not going into her satan soul to scare the crap out of them ^_^." I sweatdropped.

I don't feel like doing any more descriptions, all I will say is that Mirajane's soul was born in hell but she was saved and brought to Heaven, that's how she has her 'Satan Soul' form which I am honestly hoping no one has to see in a while… Why? It scares the shit out of everyone… Literally… She's very sweet though… and scary… Somehow at the same time…

I was broke out of thought by Levy, "Lu-chan… You coming? I'm sure it isn't THAT bad" "Oh right…"

And with a bright flash and rush of tornado strength wind, the two beautiful angels were gone.

A few seconds passed and suddenly a long brunette with a teal bra and brown khaki pants stepped out, "Geez, it's difficult to eavesdrop on those two, they're here and there in a matter of milliseconds…" a huge rush of air and flashes went past her and the woman was silent for a second and then, "Totally literally…"

* * *

"YOU GONNA DIE BACCHUS!" a silver haired girl that had a look of death screamed at the top of her lungs, wearing a rather skimpy but incredibly scary and…evil looking outfit… "CALM DOWN MIRA!" a dark blue haired girl who looked to be around 12 cried, tugging at the woman's leg.

CRASH

BANG

"…You were saying?" Lucy asked a gobsmacked Levy who was twitching and slightly hyperventilating at the sight of a pissed off silver-haired Strauss. "PUTTING PERVERTED MEN IN THEIR PLACE IS MAN!" Mirajane's younger brother, Elfman, yelled over the commotion.

"…How is the bar still in one piece?" Charle, a white cat and Wendy's familiar, asked, slightly sweatdropping. Let's do a recap.

Mirajane: Trying to kill Bacchus  
Bacchus: Trying to survive…. Not that he can really die but…neh  
Elfman: Crying about being a man  
Wendy: Trying to calm down Mirajane  
Lisanna (Mirajane & Elfman's younger sister): Cleaning cups and smiling  
Cana: Drinking beer  
Charle: Trying to stay out of the commotion.  
Juvia (azure haired water bender): Eating a strange soup.  
Lucy: Banging a pole with her fist and crying for cheesecake  
Levy: Being… Levy…  
Everyone else: Killing each other… Well… trying to anyway…

Suddenly, Elfman was thrown across the guild hall by a very angry looking red-head. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" she shouted and Levy sweatdropped, "Well that escalated quickly…" she muttered. Elfman landed on Mirajane who turned back into her normal form, "It was a long life," the silver haired beauty said quietly before passing out and her soul came out of her mouth. Lucy screamed, "DON'T DIE MIRAJANE!" Well, technically she can't but…meh…

"What's wrong Erza?" Lisanna asked. Erza sighed, "It's time for the Fairy Tail Angels to be assigned to humans… We must protect them… And we must guide them…. We've entered our third stage of angelhood."

* * *

**Hey guys XD I know the first chapter is kinda hasty but in my defence, I AM typing this at school. Don't worry, the next chappie will be longer and by golly much better ^_^ See y'all later ^_^**


End file.
